The New Fifth Years
by Ashley Pendragon
Summary: Rebecca and Angela are pure-blood twins that have been raised as muggles, but go to Hogwarts when they are sixteen. There, they find themselves caught in a war-to-be, and finding the love of their lives while driving everyone insane, even Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Choosing**

I jumped onto my twin's bed, exclaiming, "Rebecca, wake up!"

"Meh," she muttered into her pillow, as she pulled on of the sheets over her head. "Shut up, already!"

"First of all, I don't want to! And second, today's the day!" I reminded her happily, as I got to my feet, and started jumping. "So wake up, we gotta go!"

She cussed into the pillow, most likely remembering what day it was. Rebecca quickly sat up, and rubbed her green eyes. "Okay, let's go!"

I started laughing, as I jumped for a final time, and landed in front of her in a sitting position. "There's no rush, it's just that Mom want's us to both to take showers, and you have to first because you take the longest!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and fell back onto the pillow. "Angela, what time is it?"

I looked over at the clock on our nightstand before I told her, "Barely six o'clock."

She sighed, before she attempted to pull the covers over her eyes. "Go away!"

"Never!" I shouted, before I tackled her. I pulled the sheet away from her, and pinned her down. "Now, Becca, you're going to go take a shower one way or the other. Now don't make me undress you, and hold you down as I hold the hose to you!"

She glared at me. "You wouldn't _dare._"

I held up my chin with pride. "I've done it before!"

Rebecca gave a final struggle, before she sighed in defeat. "Fine, just get off of me!"

"Okay!" I smirked, as I jumped to my feet, and made sure she got up. I nodded in approval, before I hoped onto the floor.

* * *

After Becca and I showered, dressed, and made sure we had everything, we followed our parents back into the car.

"Got everything?" Mom asked, and we nodded in unison. "Ye_p_!" I told her, popping the p.

"Where's the owl?" Dad asked, glancing at the tabby tomcat in Rebecca's lap. I frowned. "Rebecca, why did you tell him we had everything?"

"Just go get it," he instructed, shaking his head.

After I got the little burrowing owl of mine, Natalie, we were off, to the train station.

* * *

"Okay, here you two go through the wall," Dad informed us, as he pointed at the column. He got two disbelieving looks, one from Rebecca, one from me.

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Rebecca inquired, as she leaned on her cart.

"Platform nine and three quarters," Mom told us, as she handed each of us our tickets. We looked them over, only to see that it really did say 9 ¾.

"Well, I'll try!" I stated, before I ran forward with out hesitation. As I did so, Natalie gave me a look with her yellow eyes that could only translate into one thing: you're freaking insane!

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I muttered under my breath, before I collided with the column…At least I was supposed to, but instead, I just went right through it. I stumbled a bit, before I stepped aside so that when Becca came through, she wouldn't ram into me. (I'm sure she'll make it look like an accident, but still.)

"See, Nate, I _told _you I could do this!" I informed the bird proudly. Natalie just fluffed her feathers. A moment after she did so, Rebecca came through.

"See, Dad can be right sometimes," I told her with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes. I grinned, as I attempted to ruffle her hair, but she swatted my hand away. "Ang, no!"

I pouted, but was interrupted when a young teenager, about our age, fell to his knees next to me. He was a rather tall, had blondish brown hair, and was kind of plump. I was a little confused when he picked up a toad, and started scolding it.

"Trevor! Why do you keep hopping off like that?" he asked, although I was certain that he wasn't going to get a response from it, even if this was the wizarding world.

He seemed finally notice I was there, and looked up at me apologetically. "S-sorry. Trevor, my toad, h-he's always getting away from me!"

I just smiled at him. Truthfully, he was kind of cute. "It's okay."

He got to his feet, and stuffed Trevor in his pockets. "Hi," he muttered.

I grabbed his hand even though he didn't present it, and shook it. "Ello! I'm Angela, and this is my twin, Rebecca!" I gestured my head towards her. "We're going to Hogwarts, how about you?"

He stared at our hands in shock for a few seconds, before he looked up to my face. "Yeah, so am I."

"Fantastic! How old are you?" I questioned, as I purposely continued to violently shake his hand.

"Sixteen."

"So am I! What year is this for you?"

"Fifth, you?"

"First because our parents wanted us to live a normal life, but our magic came, so we have to get trained!" I told him happily, before released his hand. I placed a hand on Natalie's cage, and smiled. "This is my owl, Natalie. Don't worry, she wouldn't eat your toad unless you ask her to! And this is Becca's pussy. She calls it Tiger!"

At that comment, she smacked me, but it was worth the honest smile on Neville's face.

"Hey," Rebecca greeted, as she held out her hand, all the while still playfully glaring at me. Neville hesitated, before he shook her hand, obviously seeing the fierceness behind her emerald eyes.

You see, Rebecca is really beautiful, if not gorgeous. With her naturally black hair, round emerald eyes, developed chest area, and her figure, people expected her to be very gentle, and easy to take advantage of. Then all of these thoughts typically vanish when they see her glare. The fierceness in her eyes shows how she will never be easy to take advantage of. Also, it showed a cruel intelligence; she was witty, but in the scary, need to hide under your blankie way.

"Oh, hi Neville," a soft, feminine voice greeted behind me. We all turned around to see a girl around our age standing behind Rebecca. She had long, wavy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a strangely surprised look on her face. Truthfully, she was actually rather pretty.

"Hi, Luna." Neville smiled. I spun around, and held out my hand, since she didn't seem like she was as shy as Neville. "Ello! I'm Angela!"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she told me, still sounding kind of out of it, and with the same surprised expression. It was then that I realized that this was just her.

"I'm Rebecca," my twin told her, although she didn't offer the girl her hand. Luna didn't seem to take much notice of that, or she just didn't care.

"Um, maybe we should get onto the train before we're late," Rebecca noted, as she glanced back at the train. I nodded, and the four of us rushed over so that we wouldn't miss our only ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville, Luna, Rebecca, and I sat in a compartment together, and although Neville didn't seem really comfortable, he was polite enough not to rudely leave. After a few minutes of silence, I turned to Neville, who was sitting next to me, and asked, "What's wrong? Not used to being locked in a room full of pretty girls?"

"Yes," he muttered before he flushed. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I-I didn't mean to say that out loud!" he informed us, as he made a new shade of red.

"We can tell," I told him with a smirk.

The next few minutes were filled with Neville being silent, and Rebecca and I chatting with Luna. Wow, this girl was mad! Truthfully, I kind of liked it. It made me seem more, well, sane! Also, she gave a lot of good energy, so she was fun to talk to.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, and a boy our age peeked his head in. He head slicked back, light blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He had cute/hot facial features, and a green and black cloak on.

"Hello, Loony," he sneered, looking at Luna. She just stared up at him blankly. "Hello."

"Malfoy," Neville muttered under his breath as if that was the lowest insult he could come up with.

"Longbottom," the blond boy nodded at Neville, then turned his attention to Rebecca and I. "Hello, girls."

"Rebecca," my twin told him, holding out her hand.

"Draco," he told her coolly, shaking her hand. He then held his hand out towards me. "What's your name?"

I smiled up at him politely. "I'm Angela, Rebecca's twin."

"Ah, that explains the looks," he noted, looking from Becca to me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Neville asked quite bluntly.

"I thought since you two were in here that little Potter would be, too. But apparently not…" his gaze went back to Rebecca and I. "How would you like to ride with better class, hmm?"

I decided to play along, and give him a confused look. "Okay. Who would you suggest?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, and I," Draco informed us, pointing to two males behind him, both of which were buff, but also overweight. Also, neither of them seemed too bright.

"Umm…no on the minions," Rebecca shook her head, also looking over Draco's shoulder. Neville tried to hide a small smile.

"What about me then?" Draco asked, smiling down at her.

"I'll go if Angel comes," she informed him, turning her attention. He also looked at me. "Well, how about it, _Angel_?"

"I'll go if Neville comes!" I smirked, and looked at the boy sitting next to me. Neville turned to face me, and looked from me, to Draco.

"Well, what's the answer, Longbottom?" Malfoy questioned with another sneer.

Neville glanced at me for a final time, then looked up at Draco. "Yes."

The surprised look on everyone's face was priceless. Even Luna seemed more shocked than usual.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Angela had sure outdone herself this time.

The four of us-Draco, Neville, Angela, and I-sat in a compartment, with Draco and Neville occasionally shooting each other glares. Angela's blue eyed-gaze was directed out the window, while mine was at the boys. It was obvious they hated each other; I could tell once Draco poked his head in. But Angela had to luck them up together.

"So, who's Potter?" Angela asked, breaking through the silence. Draco and Neville looked at her as if she was the dumbest person in the world.

"Harry Potter," Draco told her, being careful to pronounce his name slowly as if he was talking to a dunce. I hated when people did that, so, in her defense, I asked, "Yeah, who is he?"

"Harry is a student our age, in Gryffindor, who survived a curse from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Neville informed us, hissing out the last part.

"O-kay…Who's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Angel and I asked in union.

Now Draco looked as if someone slapped him. "You don't know who Voldemort is?"

"I don't know him, either," Angela confessed.

"Were you raised by muggles or something?" Draco asked harshly. I held my chin up. "No, we weren't. But we were raised around muggles. Our parents wanted us to live a normal life, so we wouldn't have to go through trouble if we didn't end up with magic!"

"Still, you would think your mum would tell you who Harry Potter or Voldemort was!" Draco sighed in annoyance, before he explained, "Voldemort is the most powerful wizard. He died once, but he came back to life. He's the leader of the Death Eaters. All of which are trying to kill Harry Potter because he defeated Voldemort."

"Well, that's lovely," I muttered under my breath.

"That's one way to put it," Ang noted, as she turned to Neville. "So, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," he muttered, and she switched her attention to Draco. "Your's?"

"Slytherin," Malfoy told us proudly.

Now, our parents did tell us what each house was like, so Angela and I just exchanged looks, and knew that Slytherin was absolutely perfect for Draco.

"Mum says that we'll probably be in Ravenclaw," I informed the boys.

"Why?" Draco inquired, and Angela pointed to her head. "Because we're smart!"

"Are you our kind?" Draco asked, looking at me now.

"That depends on what your kind is," I told him casually.

"He's asking if you're a pure blood or not," Neville told me.

"Oh, yes, we are." Angela nodded with a smile, and I asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Slytherin likes pure bloods," he said as if this was common knowledge. Now that I think about it, it probably was.

"So, Neville, what's your prospective on Harry Potter?" Angela inquired, as she turned her ever-changing attention to the boy with the toad.

**

* * *

**

Angela's POV

Truthfully, we spent the rest of the train ride quizzing the boys. By the time we got to the school, (past the river and everything,) I came to realize that Neville was actually kind of close to Harry, whilst Draco wanted to kill him. (But wasn't allowed to for some reason.) Also, Neville was a day older than this Harry boy, and Becca and I convinced him to introduced us to his other friends. Luna was in Ravenclaw, (that surprised me, but I guess I didn't really seem like the smartest girl, either,) and she was a year younger than us. Crabbe and Goyle weren't really the guys' first names, (thank goodness; for a while, I thought their parents hated them or something,) and the Weasleys were pure bloods, although they were "blood traitors" because they hug out with "mud-bloods," one of them being a girl named Hermione, who was close friends with Harry.

Sadly, since it was our first time here, Rebecca and I were herded in with the first years. One of the female teachers, who was called McGonagall, told us that we would be learning what students our age were learning but we had to be put with the first years for now for us to get a house.

We were crowded into a room, where Neville and Draco went to separate tables, (and looking far too glad about it too,) and my twin and I were pushed to the front.

After many other names, McGonagall finally called, "Angela Henderson?"

I swallowed, before I got onto the stage. I sat down on the stool, feeling very fooling because it was a little too short for me. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, and I closed my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced. I smiled, as McGonagall took the hat back, and quickly scurried over to where Neville was patting a small spot between him and two tall, ginger haired boys that were most likely a little older than me, and twins.

The one closest to me patted on me on the back, and everyone around me welcomed me. Through the welcome, I heard Neville tell me that my sister was next.

I looked up as my twin walked coolly onto the stage. She was always better with crowds than I was…

As the hat fell on her head, everyone went silent. After a minute or two of it grumbling, it exclaimed, "Slytherin!"

I clapped absently for a few seconds, then realized I was the only one. It was then that what the hat said came to me. _Slytherin_, not Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw.

What?

"Hey, isn't that your twin?" Neville asked, sounding surprised. I simply nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Well, that sucks!

I turned to see Rebecca sit down gracefully next to Draco, who was clapping with the rest of their house.

As we all filed into the common room, Neville decided that it was time I met the other Gryffindors. Hermione was the girl with fluffy, curly golden brown hair, brown eyes, and was about my height. Ron was a red headed boy who was the younger brother of the twin gingers, who's names were Fred and George. (They originally told me Gred and Forge.) Harry Potter ended up being the young boy with glasses, green eyes, and dark brown, almost black hair.

"So, your twin sister was the one that went to Slytherin?" Fred asked, as he sat down on the coach next to George. At least I thought it was Fred…well, until further notice, this one will be Fred.

I nodded sleepily. Most of the other students were worn out by the train ride here, so they were trudging up into their bedrooms. After all of the yawning that was done in the room, I was starting to get tired myself.

"Why? Do you think she belongs there?" one of the other students questioned, and I shook my head. "No. She's nice, impish, and doesn't care whether or not someone is a pureblood!"

"Well, I don't know what to say expect that Neville is about to pass out," George noted, looking at the boy sitting next to me. I looked in time to see him pass out, with his head falling on my shoulder. Trevor jumped out of his pocket, but with a stern look from Natalie, he hoped into Neville's half-off shoe.

"Well…this is an…_interesting_ first day," I muttered, looking from the twins in front of me, to the teenager asleep on my shoulder, to the toad in said teenager's shoe.

Fred and George nodded in unison. "Yep, sure it."

I pushed Neville's head off of my shoulder, and somehow managed to get past the stairs, into a bed before I past out.

That night, I dreamt of Rebecca ruling over a small army of field mice.


	2. In Which Angela and I break some rules

**Chapter 2**

**Rebecca's POV**

**In Which Angela and I break some rules…again**

The classes the next few days were all in a blur. Draco made sure I sat next to him in every class, much to the teacher's disappointment. (This also seemed to confuse Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't sure what to do because he was now paying attention to me, not to giving them orders.) It turns out that most of the first classes were incredibly easy, and I had potions with Gryffindor.

When Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I walked into the dungeon, we filed away into our seats. I nodded at Angela, who flashed me a peace sign. (Aka: fuck you in England…which was where we were at the moment.) Draco turned to her, thinking she was flipping him off, but she simply smiled innocently. (With her blond ringlets, and blue eyes, it wasn't that hard for her to pass as innocent.)

A pale man with shoulder-length black hair, black robes, and black everything else stormed into the classroom. He walked up to the desk, and faced each of us, pulling up his sleeves as he did so. "I'm Professor Snape, for those who do not know." His gaze turned to Angela for a moment, before he looked at the rest of the class. "I'm you're potions teacher. If you explode yourselves, well, too bad!"

After a rant on how we should behave, he decided that it was time for us to get started. He had his "star pupil" show how to make a Pepper-up potion. It turns out, his star pupil was Draco.

Draco strolled to the front of the class as if he did this everyday, and began to naturally put the ingredients together.

Snape pulled out his wand, and waved it at a random Gryffindor student. "_Coluous-felious_!" Snape exclaimed, and the kid's nose turned cherry red, and he sneezed.

"Now, Malfoy, give Robert the Pepper-up potion," the Potions teacher instructed. Draco obligated, and Robert quickly turned back to normal.

* * *

After Potions, which was my last class, Angela and I left together, leaving Draco to Crabbe and Goyle who seemed like they were due for an order or two.

"Hey, Becca, would you like to come to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Angie asked. I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Because it's technically against the rules," she told me simply. I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did that stop you?"

"Never!" she smirked, as she skipped down the hallway in her usual, cheerful way. I shook my head; sometimes I wondered how I was related to her.

"Hey, Rebecca, wait up!" I turned around to see Draco and his minions running towards me. I slowed down so that they would be able to come to my side, but walked at normal speed once they did. "Yes?"

"Why are you still speaking with that Gryffindor girl?" Draco asked, sneering in the direction that Angela had skipped off to.

"That Gryffindor girl is my twin sister! I'm not going to ignore her just because of the fact that we are in different houses! That's just kinda rude!" I informed him.

Draco clenched his jaw, obviously not found of the idea that someone wouldn't do what he wanted them to.

"Now, we have a free period, and I was wondering if you could teach Angel and I how to fly," I told him professionally, as I looked evenly into his eyes.

"Fine." even though he still had a clenched jaw, the idea of flying seemed to sooth him a little.

"I'll meet you outside in half an hour, don't forget or you'll no longer be male!" I warned, and with that, I went over to get Angela.

* * *

By the time I got Angela there, Draco was already waiting for us with two spare broomsticks from one of the sheds. He set one down in front of both of us, and told us not to pick them up.

"Okay, I'm only going to teach you simple flying, no Quidditch," he informed us. He groaned in disgust when he saw the confused looks on our faces.

"I'll explain to you what Quidditch is later," he mumbled. "Now, hold you hand over the broomstick, and say, 'Up.'"

"Well that's simple enough," Angela commented. We did as we were told, and the broomstick shot up into our hands. Draco nodded in approval. "Good job. Now, put one leg around the broomstick, and kick off with your feet."

I threw my leg around the base, and pushed off the ground. I went a few feet into the air, and Angela went a little higher than me.

"Okay, now which ever way you want to go, push your body weight that way!" he instructed.

I leaned forward, causing the broomstick to shoot forward. Now I was sure it could go faster, but since this was the first time I was on one, I wasn't used to the sudden rush of air around me. It was quite similar to sticking your head out of the car's window. I sat up, causing the broom to come to a stop. I turned to see Angela having fun going in circles, screaming, "Wee!" on the top of her lungs. I shook my head. "Angela, what do you think you're doing?"

"Making myself dizzy!" she shouted at me, as she continued to go around in circles.

"Rebecca, what's wrong with her?" Draco asked, actually sounding as if he thought she was insane. I just shook my head. "I've been wondering that for sixteen years now. My only answer is that she smokes tea bags!"

"Oh, okay then! Like that makes it all better!" Draco exclaimed, and I looked down to see him smiling up at me. I returned the gesture.

* * *

By the time Angela got dizzy enough to crash to the ground, (she only skinned her knees, and Draco healed that using some spell his father taught him,) the sun was setting.

"So, are you coming to my common room with me?" Angela asked, as Draco took the brooms back to the shed. I nodded. "Lead the way."

She smirked, and began to run towards the castle, and I ran after her. As we opened the large front doors, I heard Draco shout behind us, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Thanks for the flying lessons, but the Gryffindors will kick my ass if I let you in!" Angela yelled, and she rushed into the castle while laughing manically.

"Yeah, they will! At least they met me before I joined their number one enemy!" I informed him loudly, as I also went into the building.

We rushed threw the hallways, but we ended up getting stopped by Professor Umbridge.

"Now, are you supposed to be running in the hall?" she asked us in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"No, ma'am, but we _really_ have to go to the bathroom, and we can't find it!" Angela told her, hoping a little for added affect.

"Oh…it's right down that hall, take a left, and you're there," she told us. "Now, shoo!"

We both skipped down the hallway, but took a right instead of a left, and took a few more hallways until we can to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Albus," Angela told the portrait, before it swung open. She pushed me inside, before she went in herself. She took my hand, and dragged me over to one of the red couches, and pushed me down. "You, stay here! I'll be right back!" she winked, before she started to search the room.

I shook my head, and folded my arms behind my back. I figured I might as well get comfortable, so I put my feet on the coffee table in front of me.

Angela came back with two older ginger haired boys, and another male with dark hair, and green eyes.

"Rebecca, these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George, and Harry Potter!" she introduced us, pointing at them when she said their names.

I put my feet down, and extended a hand. "Hi."

"What's her house?" Harry asked, looking at Angela.

"Slytherin, but get to know her before you go all anti-Slytherin on her!" Angela told him with a stern look as if she was telling a small child to step away from the candy jar.

"Does she like pranks?" Fred asked, and I nodded. "Naturally."

"She's also impish, like me!" Angela barely got the words out of her mouth, before both of the Weasley twins grasped my hand-at the same time-and shook it. "Nice to meet yah!" they greeted in harmony.

"You, too!" I smiled at them, as they continued to shake my hand for a while, before they threw it down into my lap. I laughed for a second, before I held it out to Harry. "So you're the chosen one, huh?"

"Who told you that?" he gave me a suspicious look, as if he was asking me if I was stalking him.

"_Everyone_."

"Yeah, that'll be me," Harry agreed, as he too shook my hand.

Someone knocked on the common room door, and Angela sighed, before she walked over to it. "Who is it?"

"Neville," a muffled voice informed her. "I forgot the password again."

The twins rolled their eyes, as Angela told him through the door, "It's Albus!"

Angela took a few steps back, as the large door opened, and the young teenager rushed in. He gave her a grateful smile as the door closed behind him. "Thanks. I _always_ forget the password! Ever since the first year here!"

"You can just ask me when you need it. Or stay around me!" Angela told him with a shrug.

"Oh, get a room!" I yelled at them with a smirk. It was then that Neville noticed that I was there. "We have one…and you're in it…why?"

"I dunno. She dragged me into it!" I pointed accusingly at my twin sister.

"Angela, why _did_ you bring her here?" Harry turned to face her, and she shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Famous last words…" I muttered under my breath, as I shook my head. I got to my feet, walked over to where Angel was, and took her hand. "Come on, Angie, I'm taking you to _my_ common room!"

"Okay!" she agreed, as the portrait swung open. As we walked out, Neville exclaimed, "Hey! Wait!" before he followed us out.

He grabbed Angela's arm, and pulled her back. "You're going to go into the _Slytherin_ common room?"

"Yes, that's pretty much the plan. You're welcome to join us if you want to."

"B-but…Slytherin…you are…fine," he sighed in defeat, as he also followed me. Angela smiled triumphantly, as she took my hand again, but also took his.

* * *

As I opened the door to the common room, I dragged Angela and Neville in with me. "Hey, Draco! I brought some company!" I shouted at the platinum blonde sitting in the armchair, with Crabbe and Goyle standing next to him. His blue gaze looked up, and noticed the Gryffindors.

He got to his feet, and stormed over to me. "You brought _Gryffindors_?" he growled to my face, and I nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" he demanded, pointing accusingly at Neville. "He's one of Potter's little _friends_!"

"You're point being?" I inquired. "I met him, and he's nothing like what you told me!"

"You _met_ him?" Draco looked at the ceiling, as if I just poked the Devil in the nose with a pencil. "Why would you want to meet _Potter_?"

"To piss you off. Apparently it worked!" I smirked at him, and he groaned in frustration. "You just _live_ to go against common logic, don't you?"

"No, it's just fun!"

Angela nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is!"

"And you can shut up! I think you're worse than Loony Lovegood!" he commented, before I punched him in the face. "You leave my sister alone, you bloody bastard!"

Draco covered his bleeding nose with his hand, and glared at me.

"Nice aim…" Neville appraised behind me.

"Thank you, Neville," I told the Gryffindor boy, before I turned my attention back to Malfoy. "Now, if you will agree not to make any more comments about these two being in Gryffindor, I'll fix your nose."

"Fine," he grumbled into his hand, before he removed it off his face to reveal that I made his nose slightly crooked. Oops…

I took out my wand, and waved it. His nose immediately went back to place, and stopped bleeding. Malfoy wiped the left over blood on his sleeve, and muttered, "Thanks," under his breath, before turning to Angie. "Sorry about that," he told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I followed the Gryffindor students the dinning room, and sat down at the long table between George and Hermione, and across from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. When the food appeared, I ate in silence at first, thinking over the days events. After this, I looked up at the "Chosen one."

"Harry, could you tell me something?" I asked, and he broke away from his conversation with Ron. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard Malfoy apologize to another student?"

"No, why?" he shook his head, now looking truly interested.

"Oh, nothing…" I allowed my voice to trail off, as I drank some tea out of my glass.

Harry turned his attention to Neville, since he was with me half the day. "Neville, what is she talking about?"

Neville looked up with a piece of chicken in his mouth, looking truly confused. "Hmm?"

"She was asking if I have heard Malfoy apologize to a student before," he explained, as Neville chewed the meat. After he swallowed, he thought for a second, before exclaiming, "Oh! That! Well, Rebecca took us to her common room, and when Malfoy insulted Angie, her twin broke his nose."

"Really? Rebecca broke his nose?" Ron asked, sounding like he really enjoyed the idea.

"Okay, what does that have to do with him apologizing?" Harry urged.

"Well, Rebecca told him that she would fix his nose if he didn't say anything against the two of us being in their common room, and he agreed. When she fixed his face, he thanked her, then told Angel sorry," Neville finished, before taking a drink out of his glass.

"Wow, that has to be a first. A Malfoy _apologizing_!" Ron exclaimed, as he put something in his mouth. I just nodded, before I continued to quietly eat.


	3. Q and A

**A/N: When I wrote this, I had forgotten what really happend in the books at the triwizard, so I went by what I rememberd in the movie. Actually, a lot of this story in general will be more like my memories on the movie than what is in the book since I haven't read them in a while-but I will fix that problem once I find the book! Until then, please ignore things like that, and enjoy! (I still don't own anything except for Angela and Rebecca.)**

Chapter 3

Q and A

For the first few classes, I followed Neville since he was the friendliest Gryffindor so far, but that might as well been the blind leading the blind. (Expect for Herbology; he knew the directions there in a heartbeat. And he brought along a squirming plant that reminded me of a sick, squishy cactus.) After a while, he admitted to forgetting where most of the classes were, so after Herbology, we followed Hermione.

After my final class, I decided that I would roam around the grounds outside, but without Rebecca, or anyone for that matter.

I was just walking around when I came to a forest. Now I don't believe it was the Forbidden Forest, as we were warned not to go into there on our first day, but it was a nice, quiet forest, so I continued on my way. Eventually, I got to a creek where I saw a young blond girl without her shoes on feeding some strange creatures that reminded me of really boney, dark grey pegasi, with wings and everything.

It accrued to me that there was only one girl who would be calmly feeding them, so I walked up to her, and greeted, "Hey, Luna."

She turned to face me, and gave me a small smile. "Hello."

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?" I asked, gesturing to her bare feet.

"Oh, I couldn't seem to find them. I'm guessing some Nargles took them," she told me airily, as if this happened everyday. I was starting to think that it did, at least for her.

"Oh, okay then," I told her, as I took off my own shoes and socks, and quietly tossed them to a nearby tree.

After a few seconds of Luna feeding the creatures, I asked, "Luna, what are they?"

"Thestrals."

When she noticed my face, she continued, "They're creatures that you can only see if you've seen death."

"Oh…" I muttered, then questioned, "Who did you see die?"

"My mum. She was a great witch, but enjoyed experimenting. One day, one of her spells went wrong. I was nine."

"I was five when I saw my older brother get run over by a bus…" I muttered, frowning. "Rebecca was there, but I might sure if she actually saw it…I'll have to ask later…"

Behind us, I heard someone gasp, then a twig snap. I turned around to see someone running behind a tree. I cocked my head, and took a few steps closer, drawling my wand. "Who's there?"

When no one stepped out, I quickly spun around the tree, and pointed my wand at the throat of who was hiding behind the trunk. It turned out to be Neville and his weird plant.

"Oh, it's you," I stated, as I put my wand away. "Why are you here?"

"I-I was coming outside for some fresh air, then d-decided to go to the creek. But I didn't know you and Luna were here, so I hid behind this tree. Then y-you came, and pointed your wand at me, so I explained why I was here, and now here we are," he explained in a shaky voice.

"Oh, okay. In that case, you're coming with me for Q and A!" I informed him, grabbing his free hand, and dragging him off.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" I glanced back, as I started looking for the park table I saw out here.

"What's Q and A?"

"Oh, sorry, it means questions and answers," I informed him, as I finally found it. I directed the confused boy onto the bench, and sat down in front of him. "Okay, first question, what the hell is that?" I pointed at the plant, as he sat it down onto the table next to him.

"Oh, this? This is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," he told me. "My uncle gave it to me." he glanced at it, before looking at me. "I'm showing Professor Sprout that I can raise plants, and I also plan on eventually breeding it."

Breeding it…? Never mind. "O-kay then. Now, life story, go."

"Life story? That's not really a question!" he pointed out, so I rephrased it, "Fine, _what _is your life story? Go."

"Umm…well…" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, then sighed. "When I was a baby, Bellitrix Lestrange led a group Death Eaters to my parents, and drove them to insanity with the Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable curses…" his voice trailed off, and he gave me a forced smile.

"I'm sorry," I told him, placing my hand over his in a sign of comfort. At this moment, his cheeks flushed for a second, before he continued, "I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, and they thought I was a Squib until I fell out an open window."

"What's a Squib?" I inquired.

"A Squib is someone from a magical family without the ability to use magic," he explained.

"Okay, and what does falling out a window have to do with anything?"

He mumbled something, and I gave him a confused look. "Could you repeat that?"

"I bounced," he told me in a voice barely above a whisper.

"And that's how they found out that you had magic?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Oh, wow. Please continue," I instructed, gesturing with my hand for him to go on.

"My aunt and uncle continued to try to make me show signs of magic, one of them included dropping me in a pier, and I almost drowned. When I got the letter saying that I was accepted into Hogwarts, I was given my father's wand, and also Trevor." he reached into his pockets, and put both onto the table. As Trevor began to hope away, I grabbed him, and handed him back to Neville so he could to stuff him back into his pockets. He did so.

"When I got sorted into Gryffindor, I was so surprised when the hat talked on my head, that I sprinted across the room with the hat still on my head."

"I almost did that," I muttered.

"Throughout my years as a student here, Draco and his gang normally play pranks on me, or I get caught up in unusual messes. I guess it doesn't help that I'm friends with Harry, but still. Umm…last year I helped Harry with the Triwizard Tournament, so that he could breathe under water for an hour. Oh, and the guy who gave me the books was disguised as our teacher, Mad Eye Moody, but he was actually one of the guys that tortured my parents, Barty Crouch Jr.."

"Sorry about that…" I muttered.

"Last year, I asked Hermione to the Yule ball because she was always so nice to me, but she politely declined. I then asked Ginny, because she couldn't go at her age, but just as friends. We were one of the last ones to leave." he smiled, looking at the table and shaking his head. "My uncle gave me this for my birthday." he nodded at the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. "I was born a day before Harry."

"Ah, okay. And here you are now!" I finished for him, and he nodded. "Yup."

"What are you most afraid of?" I asked.

"Professor Snape. Next."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"What is your favorite subject?"

"That's easy, Herbology!" he told me with a smile. "Next question."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Nope, I'm an only child."

"You can borrow mine," I muttered so only I could hear, then continued, "Least favorite subject?"

"Potions."

"Patronus?"

"Hmm?" he gave me a confused look, so I explained, "What animal does your Patronus take?"

"Oh, I don't know." he shrugged. I accepted that as a answer, so I thought of another question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, why?" he shook his head, giving me a confused look.

"Are you gay or something?"

"No…" he shook his head again, looking even more confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't think of any more questions," I told him simply.

"Okay then, my turn. Favorite color?" he asked.

"Yellow," I told him immediately. "Second is orange."

"That was going to be my next question," he whispered, before he inquired, "What is your Patronus?"

"A dragon."

"A _dragon_?" he exclaimed, and I nodded. "Next question."

"How did you find out you were a witch?"

"Becca and I blew up each other's birthday cakes when we were four. Then our father taught us how to use the Patronus spell for safety, and we were attacked by dementors this summer."

"Wait, did he try to teach you magic himself?" Neville questioned.

"Kind of. He wanted us to live a normal life, but he taught us what he thought would keep us safe."

"Ah, okay." he nodded, then asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking that?" I narrowed my eyes playfully, and he glanced at the table before he answered, "You asked me if I had a girlfriend."

"Touché," I granted him that. "No I don't have a boyfriend."

"Are you lesbian?"

"No, but I'm not straight, either."

"You're bi?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"At least you're being honest," he mumbled, then asked, "How about a girlfriend?"

"No_p_e," I told him, popping the p.

"Best friends?"

"What kind of question is that? I've been here for three days!" I reminded him with a smirk, holding up said amount of fingers.

"Best friends so far?"

"Well, not including my sister, that would have to be you and Luna," I admitted. "What about your's?"

"It's my turn, not your's," he informed me. "And that would have to be Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you."

"What about Luna?" I asked.

"She's…a little strange."

"So am I."

"You don't wear radishes for earrings," he pointed out. I just smirked at him. "I could start."

"Also, I know you better, since you're in my house."

"What am I doing at your house?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!"

At that comment, I laughed, and got to my feet. "Well, I gotta go see Rebecca," I lied, since I was started to miss my twin.

"Hey, wait! One last question!" Neville stated, as he jumped to his feet. I turned to give him a smirk. "Yes."

"What?" he asked, looking taken back. "You don't even know my question!"

"Ask it, then," I told him, waiting patiently.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked in a rushed voice, as if he was afraid that he would get too nervous if he waited too long. I nodded. "Once again, yes. Here, tomorrow, after last class!"

"Okay," he muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

With a smile, I skipped off, thinking about Nargles, Thestrals, and Neville.

* * *

I found Rebecca in the courtyard, reading a book. She was with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle again, and Draco was reading over her shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle, who were probably too stupid to be able to read, or just didn't care for the book, were just standing behind them, as if they were on guard duty.

"Ello!" I greeted, as I sat across from Malfoy and Becca.

Becca glanced up from the book, gave me a slight smile in a greeting, and looked back down to turn a page.

"Wait, I wasn't finished!" Draco complained, turning the page back. She glared at him. "This is my book, not your's. I'm not even sure who invited you!"

"You're point being?" he asked.

She groaned in annoyance, but let him finish the page before she turned it.

"You know what, never mind," I told her. "Bye."

"Bye." she barely glanced up as I left, then turned her attention to Crabbe and Goyle. "Why are you two just standing there?"

"I dunno," Crabbe told her with a shrug.

"Of course you don't…" Rebecca rolled her emerald eyes, then went back to the book.

* * *

Since Rebecca was busy, Luna was with the Thestrals, and Neville was, well, most likely lost in the forest, I went to the Gryffindor common room. There, I found the Weasley twin standing over a map of the castle, pointing out things, and shaking their heads.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, as I walked over to them. Fred looked up, and explained, "Trying to find out who, where, and what our next prank should be."

"Ah, would you like some help?" I questioned, and George nodded.

"Okay, have you came up with any of them yet?" I inquired, and they both shook their heads.

"How about Umbridge?" I asked, and they looked up at me. "You know, you're really starting to grow on us," George commented. I smiled. "I have that affect on people."

"So Umbridge, now where?" Fred wrote down the teacher's name on a piece of paper.

"Her office," George told him, and Fred wrote that down, too. "How about those candies we made a few days ago?" Fred suggested, and George nodded. "Defiantly! Now we need someone to give them to her!"

Fred turned towards me. "Do you know where Neville is?"

"Not Neville," I told them firmly. They both frowned. "Why not? He always goes for it."

"Not Neville," I repeated, narrowing my eyes.

"Not me what?" a male voice asked behind me. I turned around to see that Neville was standing behind me, looking very confused.

"Nothing. How about that boy, Robert?" I inquired.

Fred and George exchanged looks, shrugged, and went over to find Robert.

"What were they going to do to me?" Neville asked, as I turned to him. "Most likely make you give Umbridge exploding candies. You're welcome," I patted him on the shoulder, before I went over to ask Hermione a question about the Transfiguration homework.


	4. Neville's first date

**A/N: Yep, it took me a while, but I finally uploaded another chapter. I've decided that I will occasionally put a song title that kinda describes the situation or characters for the chapter, so here is the first one: _First Date _by_Blink 182_**

Chapter 4

Neville's first date

I followed Hermione to the classes this time, but I was starting to get to know where they were by now. In Transfiguration, we learned how to turn American pennies into animals, and I successfully turned my into a tree frog. Neville, who sat next to me, accidentally turned his into a copper colored toad with sticky feet.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, as he tried again. It turned green this time, at least, but it was a very sickly looking green, not the tree green color it was supposed to be.

"Mr. Longbottom, that was worth more when it was a penny! Now, by the end of class, I want this penny to be a tree frog!" McGonagall waved her wand, and the toad turned back into a penny. She then turned to me. "Excellent, Henderson! You're almost as good as Granger!"

As McGonagall went over to the next person, I turned to the penny that Neville was glaring at. I took out my wand again, and muttered the spell under my breath so that she wouldn't hear, "_Penamphibo_!"

The penny turned a bright green color, grew legs and arms, a head, and got ruby red eyes.

"Thanks," Neville muttered, looking a little frustrated.

* * *

During Defense Against the Dark Arts, nothing happened except Crabbe fell asleep again. (Yes, we have DADA with Slytherin.) Neville helped me with Herbology, as well as Hannah from Hufflepuff. The rest of the classes involved pretty much the same thing, and I was glad when Potions, our final class, ended.

When Potions did end, Neville caught up with me as I walked out the door. "Did you forget?"

"Forget about what?" I asked, deciding that I would play along.

"About what I asked you."

"What did you ask me?"

He sighed. "I asked you out."

Rebecca, who was standing behind him stopped, and smirked at me. I smiled at him. "Yeah, I remembered, and I was going to go the forest like we planned."

"Oh, okay then," he muttered, as clutched his Mimbulus Mimbletonia to his chest. "Can I follow you?"

"We're both going to the same place, so sure!" I smiled, as I started to walk down the hallway.

"Go on, plant boy!" Rebecca encouraged him, and I glanced back in time to see her pushing him forward. I smiled at her, and she gave me a thumbs up.

Neville gave me a nervous smile, as I led the way. "You forgot how to get there, didn't you?" I asked, and he gave a slight nod. "Y-yeah."

"Calm down it's not like I'm leading you to your doom," I joked, smiling at him.

"Might as well be," he muttered.

"Thanks for the confidence level…" I grumbled, then decided that this was going too slowly. I grabbed his hand, and started to run down the hall, forcing him to do the same.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, sounding a little shocked.

"I want to get to the Thestrals before the sunsets!" I told him simply, as I laughed.

"Thestrals?"

* * *

Once again, Luna was barefooted and feeding the Thestrals chunks of meet.

"What are those things?" Neville asked, as he walked up to one of the creatures.

"They're Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death," Luna informed him in her usual airy voice.

"Can I feed one?" I questioned, and she nodded, handing me a piece of red meet. I got to a kneeling position, and started to lour one of them closer to me. The smallest of them hesitated, before it walked over to the new person feeding it. I held the meat out to him, and he delicately took it from my grasp.

As he eat, I scratched him on the head. "Good little guy."

"How did you do that?" Neville asked, as I walked back to him.

"Rebecca and I always took care of our cousins' horses when we visited them," I told him casually, as I started to head towards where the park table was, away from the view of Luna. Neville glanced back at the Thestrals before he followed.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, as I sat down on the bench across from Neville.

"I…don't know," he admitted, as he set his plant onto the table. Doing so gave me an idea. "How about we talk about plants!"

"Okay." he shrugged, obviously not used to dating. He started to talk about different kinds of plants, and their uses, but I only vaguely understood what he was talking about. After a while, I pointing to his plant, "So, what's its purpose?"

"Oh, it's a cure for nervousness, shyness, and timidity."

"All of which you have," I noted.

"I used to be a lot worse," he admitted. I smirked. "I can imagine so." with that, I got to my feet, and held out my hand. "Come on, let's go find Rebecca!"

"Umm, okay?" his confused voice made the words a question, as he took my hand, gathered his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, and allowed me to lead him away.

"Hey, I have a question," I told him as I walked out of the final line of trees.

"Yes?"

"Who did you see die?" I glanced back at him, and pulled him so that he was to my side.

"My Grandfather. He just…had a heart attack and died…" Neville's voice trailed off, and he forced a smile.

"I saw my brother die," I related, trying to make things a little better for him. He gave me a grateful smile at my attempts.

Once again, I found Rebecca at one of the tables with Draco. But instead of reading a book, they were doing something completely different-snogging. I felt my eyes widen in shock, before I snickered. "Okay, I think they're busy."

"That's for sure…" with that, Neville blushed again, as I led him away so we wouldn't be caught staring.

This time, Neville was leading, and I recognized the hallways as the one to our common room. When we got there, Neville was the on that said the new password, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia."

The portrait swung open, and we walked in to Harry complaining about Umbridge again. "She's not teaching us _anything_!" he exclaimed in frustration to Ron and Hermione. "We need to learn how to defend ourselves for when Voldemort comes"

"That's for sure," Neville agreed, and I decided to nod and go along with it.

"Somebody needs to teach us how to fight, and it sure as hell isn't going to be Umbridge!" Ron stated in agreement, as Harry sat down next to the red head.

"So, what do you want to do?" Neville asked, as he turned his back to his friends.

"Let's go visit Natalie!" I suggested, but only got a puzzled look from the teenage boy.

"My owl," I reminded him, as I turned towards the portrait.

"We're going to roam the castle again?" he asked in disbelief, and I nodded. As the door closed behind us, I heard one of the Weasley twins shout at us, "Get some, Neville!"

"Thanks guys, I'm trying…" his voice trailed off, as I gave him a surprised look. "You're trying?"

He flashed me a nervous smile, and I shook me head, before I continued to drag him.

* * *

I walked through the empty doorway for the owlery, (there wasn't a door, just a doorway,) and released Neville's hand as I strolled in. "Natalie! Nate! Birdie!"

The little burrowing owl swooped down, and landed on my shoulder. It pecked me affectionately on the ear, and I giggled, before scratching the feathers on her neck.

"Remember her?" I asked, turning to Neville, who was stuffing his hands in his pockets. He nodded nervously. "Ah huh."

"What's wrong?" I questioned, as Natalie started to nibble on my hair.

"Nothing." he shook his head absently, and I smirked, before gesturing him to come closer with my free hand. "She doesn't hurt when she bites."

"I'm fine here," he reinsured me.

"Come on, she normally only bites me!"

He looked from me, to the owl, then sighed in defeat. "Fine." he slowly walked over, to the point where we were only inches apart. He held out his hand, and Natalie rubbed her face against his fingers. He smiled, and gently scratched the top of her head.

"Hey, I kinda like her," he stated, before she nipped him. He quickly drew his hand back, clutching it to the pot with the plant in it.

"It just means she likes you," I informed him, as I took his plant away. He looked at me unhappily, but didn't protest as I put it on the ground next to him. A owl went over to investigate it, but when the barn owl poked it with its beak, the plant shot out rancid smelling liquid. The owl flapped it's wings in protest, cried out at the plant, then flew away, shaking its head angrily.

I theatrically pinched my nose. "Ew."

"Yeah, I know." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not poisonous, but smells really bad. I really am sorry, but that-" he continued to ramble on, until I put my hand on his shoulder. "Neville, be quiet for a moment!"

"I really am s-"

I interrupted him by grabbing his tie, and pulling him closer. I smirked, before I pressed my lips against his.

That was one extremely affective way to get him to be quiet.

* * *

** Rebecca**

I was sitting down in one of the armchairs in the Slytherin common room when Crabbe shouted from the entrance, "Your sister is here, Rebecca!"

"Okay, thanks!" I shouted, closing the book I was formerly reading. I looked up to see Angela skipping in, with a smile on her lips. She sat down in front of me, and playfully glared. "You have a lot to explain."

"So do you." I tossed the book onto the coffee table, and looked at my twin. "So, you and Neville, hmm?"

"You and Draco," she mimicked, and I gave her a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"Neville and I saw you two snogging," she admitted with a shrug.

"O-kay…" well, at least she waited to talk to me about it, instead of bursting in, and quizzing me. "Anyway, you and Neville. Why?"

"Why not?" she asked simply.

"Too shy for my tastes."

"He's not that shy if you get to know him," she muttered, looking slightly offended. Once again, I forgot how much my opinion mattered to her, so I quickly added, "To shy for me, not for you. You should do what you like, literally if you want."

"And I'm guessing Draco isn't a selfish bastard if you get to know him, too?" she asked, sounding happy with herself again.

"Sh! You're in his territory now!" I joked, putting my finger to my lips.

"Well, is he?" Angela questioned, and I shook my head. "No, he's not. He actually surprisingly sweet when he wants to be."

"Good!" she nodded her head in approval, before she reached forward to ruffle my hair. I glared at her, but the only protest I did was cross my arms, and return the gesture.

She giggled, and also impishly glared at me, before she pounced on me, and proceeded to tickle me.

"Angela! Stop!" I screamed, before I continued to giggle.

I was too busy catching my breath when she stopped to notice that she had been yanked away. I looked up to see Draco glaring at her. He had thrown the girl onto the couch, and she was looking up at him, upside down, with an equally frightening glare.

"Yes asshole?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"She told you to stop," he told her simply and bluntly.

"Get the stick out of your ass and calm down! We're sisters! We do this to each other all the bloody time!" she spat out the last part, as she sat up, and got to her feet to look him in the eyes with a death glare. "Now, if you don't mind, get out of my fucking way."

"You're in our common room, maybe you should get out."

"I'll tell you to go to hell, but I don't want to spend eternity with _you_." she hissed. I sighed, knowing that once you got Angela worked up, only a few people could calm her down. And Draco was defiantly not one of them. I got to my feet, and stood between them. "Draco, we were just playing around, okay. I'm fine."

Angela got to her toes so she could stick her tongue out at him.

"And you, you need to calm you're little ditzy blonde ass down!" I told her, and she pouted. "Aw! Why can't I just kick him and run?"

"Kick me where?" Draco inquired, sounding a little confused. I just glanced at him, and looked down, and he got the point. "Oh…ow!"  
"Exactly!" Angel and I told him in harmony.

"Well, I got to go now, bye!" she ruffled my hair affectionately, pecked me on the cheek, and skipped off. Draco gave me a baffled look. "Did she just kiss you?"

"We're bi and grew up together. Get over it," I instructed, as I picked up my book, and plopped back down into the chair.

"Wait…you're bi, as in bisexual?" he asked, sounding surprised. I simply nodded, as I opened to my page.

"Why?"

I looked up at him over my book. "Why not?"

* * *

**Angela's POV**

As I was about to follow Neville to the dinning room, Ginny, a red headed Weasley, took my hand. "Hello! You've been befriending my brothers, but not me, so I think it's time we fix that!"

I smiled at her. "Okay, whatever."

She led me to the dinning room, and when Neville saw me walk past him, I just shrugged.

Ginny pushed me down next to Hermione, and sat down on the other side of me. Since the spots in front of us where taken by the Weasley twins, Neville sat down next to them. As the food appeared, and I began drinking the tea, Fred turned to Neville. "Hey, where were you earlier?"

"Yeah, we had something for you!" George added with a sweet voice.

"I was busy," Neville muttered, as he picked at his food with a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

"With who, what, or where?" they asked.

"With Angel, my Mimbulus Mimbletonia, in the owlery and Forbidden Forest," he told them after swallowing some meat.

"Angela, huh?" George commented, raising his eyebrows at me. I gave a slight nod.

"What were _you _doing in the Forbidden Forest?" Fred inquired.

"Talking about plants."

"Oh," Fred muttered, seeming uninterested.

"Wait, but what about the owlery?" George questioned, looking at him over Fred's shoulder.

"We were…umm…" Neville nervously glanced at me.

"Were you snogging?" George asked jokingly, but the smirk went off his face when Neville made a amount with his fingers.

"What?" the Weasley twins exclaimed, turning to me. I simply made a even larger percentage.

"Nice job, Neville!" Fred exclaimed, giving the Longbottom boy a pat on the back.

"Good job on what?" Ron asked, turning to this conversation.

"Neville was snogging Angela!"

"You were snogging Neville?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

By the time we all went to bed, everyone had congratulated both Neville and I. To tell the truth, we were both smiling the entire time.

As we were about to go to our separate rooms, I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Neville, can I ask you a question besides the one I'm asking now?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"First date, too?"

He muttered something, and I simply gave him a confused look before he spoke up. "Yes."

I gave him a slight smile, before I pecked him on the cheek, and climbed up the stairs for bed.

**A/N: I don't own anything except Angela and Rebecca. Please review!**


	5. Invitations

**A/N: I honestly don't have a reason why I haven't been on for a while. Yeah, TAKS came, but that only took a week. I have been working on the chapter after this one, so it should be finished soon. Anyway, here are some songs for this story: _Crazy on you_ by _Heart_. This song is for Angela, and was suggested by Novanto, one of my fantastic reviewers. Remember, you can always suggest songs, and it is highly apprietated when you do!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** A month and a half later**

** Invitations**

** Angela**

"Hey, Angie, I have a question."

I looked up to see Harry Potter standing over me. I gave him a welcoming smile, and patted the spot next to me. "Yes?"

He took the spot, before he drew in a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would like to listen in on a meeting that Hermione, Ron, and I are making."

"When, where, and about what?" I quizzed.

"Tomorrow, Hogsmeade, and it is about Defense against the Dark Arts," he informed me.

"Please tell me you've found us another teacher!" I told him. He gave me a surprised look. "Yeah, that's the whole point. I didn't know you cared about that!"

"This is my first year here, and I would like it if I was actually learning something in all of the classes!" I pointed out. He granted me that with a nod. "Well, you've never really agreed when we say we need to get rid of Umbridge, so I wasn't really sure if you would come or not."

"I don't normally join arguments. You can say that I'm the kind of person that likes to see both sides of a story, and I don't know hers."

"Ah, well that makes sense," he agreed, as he got to his feet. "Well, see you then!"

As Harry left, he turned around to smile at me, just as Neville walked in. He saw the smile, and frowned at me. "Why was he here?"

"Well, he's a Gryffindor, this is the Gryffindor's common room, take your pick." with that, I turned back to my homework. Neville sat next to me, looking a little worried. I tried to ignore it, but when he was staring at me with a worried look, it made me confused. "Yes?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Something for Defense against the Dark Arts, why?"

"Really?" he gave me a disbelieving look. I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing…" his voice trailed off, still looking concerned.

I stared at him, then it came to me. "Oh my God, Neville! Really?"

"Really what?" he asked, as he set the plant he carried around on the coffee table.

"Are you jealous of _Harry Potter_?" I demanded, and he blushed. "May-be…" he told me in the most suspicious way possible.

"Wow, you really do have self esteem issues!" I stated, and he gave a slight nod. "Yeah. But I'm getting better!" he gave me a half smile, and I shook my head before I ruffled his hair. The only reaction I received was a baffled look.

"It's a sign of affection in my family," I told him. "Don't worry, it doesn't mean you're next for Natalie to peck your eyes out."

"Well that's reinsuring!" he mumbled, and I nodded. "Ye_p_!" I popped the p happily with a smirk.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say your p's like that when you say 'yep'?"

"I got it from Andrew-Lee Potts!" I stated with a smirk. "That guy is freaking _hot_!"

He frowned. "What?" his voice sounded like a hurt puppy, and I couldn't help but rethink my words. Oh, shit. "Don't worry, you're not bad yourself."

"Not bad?" he raised his eyebrows, but there was a smile on his lips.

"Cute?"

He shook his head.

"Handsome?"

"No_p_e," he told me, mimicking me.

"What then?" I questioned, giving him a confused look.

He looked slightly offended, and I sighed. "Fine, you're hot, happy?"

"Absolutely!" he stated, before he bent down to kiss my forehead. I frowned, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down so I could kiss his mouth.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I was reading a book when Draco sat down next to me, folded the corner of the page I was reading, and took away the book. "You, I have a question."

"Need help with your homework again?" I asked, as I took the book, and placed it on my lap.

"No, this has nothing to do with homework, or school for that matter," he told me.

"Okay, what is it?" I questioned, folding my legs.

"You know about, well, this?" Draco rolled up his sleeves, showing me his Death Eater's tattoo.

I clenched my jaw, but nodded. Although I hated it, I had accepted that Draco was part of the Death Eaters. And trust me, that wasn't easy.

"I was wondering if you would also join," he told me.

"You want me to join the _Death Eaters_?" I hissed, and he nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"No. Absolutely bloody no!" I growled, violently shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"It's the _Death Eaters_!"

"They're not as bad as you think! They're like my second family, actually." he gave me a begging look. "Please."

I gave him an affectionate ruffle of hair, and he gave me a thankful smile. "No."

"Th-wait, what?"

"No."

He had a thoughtful look on his face for about a minute, then he sighed in defeat. "How about this: I'll be friendly with…_Potter_…if you'll join the Death Eaters!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "What?"

"I will be friendly with Potter if you join the Death Eaters," he repeated, sounding truly disgusted with himself.

I smirked at him, knowing that I could never pass up a chance like that. "Deal."

"Fuck…" he grumbled, before he gently kissed me.

* * *

**Neville's POV**

"Hey, Neville, could you help me with something?"

I looked up to see Harry standing next to me, with two textbooks, and a potted plant on top of the books. There were a few pieces of parchment sticking out of the books, with a container of ink barely balanced next to the pot, and there was a quill stuck in his black hair.

"You want _me _to help you with something?" I inquired in surprise, and he gave a slight nod. "Herbology."

"Umm…not that I don't want to help you or anything, it's just that I'm a little busy." I glanced at Angela, who had taken interest in our conversation.

The corner of Harry's lip twitch when Angela just smiled at me. "It's fine, you go ahead and help him. I think I'll take mental notes."

"Okay, Angie," I told her, glad that she understood that I also wanted to help out a friend. I pulled my Mimbulus Mimbletonia away from the spot in front of us on the bench, and he sat down.

"Thanks." Harry dropped his books, causing the plant to almost topple over. Angela and I reached to stop it before it did, and I sighed in relief that the pot didn't break, and that the plant was fine.

"Gre-at…I'm guessing you want to be a naturalist when you grow up?" Harry asked, as he took the quill out of his hair, and opened to a page in his text book. I quickly recognized it as the page we had gone over the day before, and was glad that I actually _could_ help.

"Get over there!" a familiar female voice growled, and I looked up to see Rebecca pushing her boyfriend, Malfoy, towards us.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Malfoy told her in annoyance. Harry blew a strand of his hair out of his face, pretending that his rival wasn't closer than two meters from him.

"Hey, Potter," Malfoy greeted, sounding disgusted with himself. Harry simply ignored him.

Malfoy looked at Rebecca, and she gestured for him to continue with her hand. I glanced at Angela, but saw that she was just as confused as I was.

"So, Potter, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked, forcing a smile.

Harry looked up at the sky before answering. "Herbology. Leave me alone."

Malfoy looked at Rebecca, giving her a pleading look. The green-eyed girl crossed her arms, and glared at him, as she tapped her wrist with her finger.

"Right, okay then." Malfoy nodded, then smiled at Harry again. "I don't think you and I got off on the right foot, and I was thinking that maybe we could change that."

"And how do you plan on doing that, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, finally turning to face him.

"I don't really know. I know that I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time in Gryffindor, because Rebecca's Angela's twin-oh, hi Angel!" Draco noticed Angie, and waved at her in a friendly manor.

Wait…Malfoy was being friendly…with my girlfriend…shit…

I sighed, as Angela returned he gesture-friendliness and everything.

Harry clenched his jaw. "You mean in our common room, don't you?" Draco nodded.

Harry turned to me, and gave me a look that could only ask him for help. I shrugged. "It's your choice, but I can honestly say he's not as bad once you get to know him, but he's not the best either."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Becca nod.

Harry looked from Draco, to me, then sighed, and held out his hand towards the Malfoy. "Fine, truce."

Rebecca started clapping, while Angela just smiled, before she started to read over Harry's notes, and asking me if things were correct. Malfoy stayed here, although I could tell that Harry and the Slytherin were still uncomfortable around each other, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before Angela forced them to be friendly.

"Hey, is this right?" Angela asked, pointing to a sentence on Harry's notes. I shook my head, before I began to explain to him what was wrong with it. Rebecca sat down next to her twin, and smiled at me. "Hey, Neville."

"Hi." I gave her a weak smile, before I started thinking about how friendly Angela was to Draco.

After a few minutes, Angela suddenly pounded her fist on the stone table, before clutching it to her chest in pain. "Ow…anyway, I just had an idea!"

"That must be hard, considering that you're blonde and everything!" Rebecca falsely gasped, and received a smack in the back of the head by her twin.

"Okay, what is it, sis?" Becca inquired, resting her head on her chin, as she leaned on her elbow.

"A double date! With you and Draco, and Neville and I!" she looked over to me to see if I approved of this. I shrugged, although I still wasn't fond of the idea of hanging around Malfoy. "Sure, I guess."

Rebecca and Angel turned towards the Slytherin, and stared at him intensely.

"Fine…" Malfoy sighed in defeat, glancing at me. I guess he wasn't very fond of the idea, either.

"Okay, let's go!" Angela jumped to her feet, and attempted to grab my hand. Harry looked up in shock, and I couldn't help but smile a little. "How about you three go to the owlery, and I'll meet up with you there."

"Okay! Come on, you two!" Angela spun around on her heel, and waited semi-patently for Rebecca and Draco, before she marched towards the owlery.

Once they were out of sight, Harry gave me a thankful look.

After a few minutes or so, I couldn't help but ask, "What were you and Angela talking about this morning?"

"The meeting we're going to have in Hogsmeade, the one that you said you were going to come to, and told me to ask her, too."

"Oh, okay, thanks!" I smiled in relief, as I reached into my pocket, and hoped that my notes hadn't fallen out.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I shook my head, as I got hold of a piece of crumbled parchment, and took it out. I smoothed it out, and found to my relief that it was the Herbology notes…from my advanced class.

"Neville, it's not like you to ask questions for nothing," Harry told me, as he got out some more notes from the other text book.

"Well…Angela is the only girlfriend I have ever had, so…I really don't know, just self esteem issues I guess." I shrugged, as I started to look search my other pocket. I took out a few pieces of paper, and found that they were my notes for the basic class. I laid those out on the table, and started to compare them to Harry's.

"And you love her," Harry added nonchalantly. I looked up in shock. "What?"

"You love her," Harry repeated.

"W-why do you say that?" I exclaimed.

"Wait…you didn't know that you loved her?" he inquired, sounding mildly amused.

"Well, I never really thought about it!" I told him, panicking a little.

"Everyone can see the way you look at each other. Even the teachers. It's quite obvious that you two are in love," Harry informed me.

"Wait…she loves me?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"How come I'm always the last one to know these things?" I demanded, and he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Look, Harry, here are my notes, please give them back once you're done, I gotta go!" I tossed him my general class notes, grabbed the parchment of the advanced notes, and stuffed it in my pocket as I grabbed the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, before I rushed off.

"Thanks Neville!" Harry called back at me.

"Anytime!" I yelled back, as I headed for the owlery.

* * *

By the time I got there, Natalie was perched happily on Angela's head, as she read a book. Draco was showing Rebecca his eagle owl, and they were talking casually. I sat down next to Angel she turned to face me, and flashed me a smile. "Ello!"

I returned the gesture, and scratched the owl on the head. "Hi to you, too."

Natalie's response was to snap at my fingertips.

"So, did Harry catch on quickly?" she asked, as she folded the corner of her page, and closed the book. I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I got bored, and just gave him the notes."

"Isn't that cheating?" she asked in mock horror. I shrugged. "Does it look like I care?"

"Really? Longbottom is disobeying the rules?" Draco questioned, turning to face him. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up already."

Draco smirked, as his owl pecked at his sleeve. "Hey, Forest, that hurt!" the owl started to pull up his sleeve.

"Oh, right!" Malfoy told the bird, before he rolled up his sleeves. I couldn't help but look up at his arm, and fury built inside of me.

Tattooed across his wrist was the Dark Mark.

"You're a Death Eater?" I asked, and Draco turned to face me. "Yeah, why?"

I clenched my jaw. "No reason. Have fun there."

Rebecca glanced at the ground, and started to rub her own wrist. I glanced at it, too, but saw that there was nothing there.

"Why did you roll up your sleeves?" Becca asked, as she stroked Forest.

"Because when I first met him, I wore a short-sleeved shirt, and he likes it when I don't have sleeves," Malfoy informed her.

I got to my feet, and held my hand out to Angela, "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"What about the double date?" Angela inquired, sounding a little upset.

"Maybe next time, Angel. Right now, I want to spend some alone time with you!" I made an attempt at a charming smile, and she smirked, as she took my hand. I pulled her to her feet, and led her away from the owlery once Natalie flew away.

As we walked out the doorway, Angela turned to wave good-bye at Malfoy and Rebecca, before she smiled at me. "So, where are we going?"

I told her the first place the popped into my mind, "Herbology classroom."

"Why?"

"I don't have any better ideas," I admitted.

She shrugged, "Good enough answer."

We walked half of the way there in silence, with her swinging our hands in a happy manor. She literally had a small skip to her step, and a smile on her lips. She was always so carefree, and the exact opposite of nervous. She seemed to be able to say anything she wanted, and in that way, I envied her. Although I was getting better, she did it naturally.

I smiled anyways, as I forcefully pushed these thoughts out of my mind. It didn't matter right now.

"Hey, Neville?" Angela's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to face her. "Hmm?"

"Why don't we go see if Luna is in the forest with her little creatures?" she questioned. Even though we were already half way to the Herbology room, I told her, "Sure."

* * *

When we got to where we usually found Luna with the Thestrals, we found only Luna, sitting against a tree with some hemp in her hands, and a bag of unusual beads in her mouth. Her feet were bare again, even though it was chilly outside.

"Hey, Luna!" Angela greeted, as she released my hand, and skipped over to the other crazy girl. Angela kicked off her shoes, and plopped herself down next to the Lovegood girl.

"Oh, hello Angela. Hello Neville." she nodded at both of us before she continued to do whatever she was doing.

"You still haven't found your shoes?" Angela noted, as she crossed her legs. Luna dreamily shook her head. "Sadly, no."

I shrugged, before I began to unlace my own shoes since it seemed to be custom to not have shoes on.

"It's a little cold outside," Angela stated, and Luna nodded. "Yeah, it is. Give me your wrist."

Angela obliged, as I took off my own shoes. Luna tied the hemp around Angie's wrist, and smiled in approval. "There, it fits."

"Thanks, Luna!" Angela exclaimed, looking truly grateful.

I got to my knees next to the girls, and looked at the bracelet. "Luna, what is this for?"

"It's to keep the Nargles away," she told me dreamily, as she held up her own wrist. On it, there was an identical bracelet. "It could also be a friendship bracelet, if you wish."

"Absolutely!" Angela exclaimed, as she hugged the Ravenclaw girl, and pecked her on the cheek. My stomach dropped, as I remembered that Angie was bi.

Luna smiled at her, as she picked up a copy of the Quibbler that she had in her lap. She flipped the magazine upside-down, and proceeded to read. Angela and I exchanged looks, before she shrugged, and got to her feet. "Well, thanks, Luna, But I gotta go."

"Okay."

Angela returned to my side, leaving her shoes. I wasn't quite sure if she noticed that they were off or not, but I decided to leave mine off, too. Once we were out of earshot, I turned to Angela, and asked, "What _are_ Nargles?"

"Pesky little creatures that apparently steal your shoes, and infest in mistletoe," she told me naturally, as if it was common logic. I smiled at her, before Harry's words rang in my ears, 'You love her.'

"Lovely," I told her absently, distracted by my own thoughts. I knew I felt something for this mad little blonde, but was it love? To tell the truth, I was really starting to think so. I mean, it made sense, since I cared deeply for her, and I was jealous of well, anyone she talked to. I was dismissing that as self esteem issues, but was it?"

"Neville, are you okay?" Angela asked, breaking through my thoughts. I turned to face her. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying, I can tell," she informed me, but didn't press onto the matters anymore. She simply slipped her hand into mine, and leaned against my shoulder. I looked down at he, and sighed. The fact that she wasn't trying to force me to do anything, but was still encouraging me just answered my question: I did love her.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I past Crabbe and Goyle sitting next to each other on a couch, with a bunch of strange, candy-like things in Goyle's lap. As I stopped to look at them, I noticed that Goyle looked a little stoned, and Crabbe had a smug smile plastered on his lips. It was then that I realized what was wrong with this picture: Crabbe didn't have any of the candies in his lap, which automatically meant that they were not really sweets.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what _are _those?" I inquired, as I pointed at the wrappers. Crabbe spun around, and started to suspiciously reach for his wand, which was on one of the tables. I snatched it up, and hide it behind my back. "What are those?"

"Nothing," he told me, as he glanced at the ground. Goyle simply grinned stupidly at me. I sighed, as I picked up one of the unwrapped candies, and grabbed Goyle's hand. "Come on, we have to go see the dealers of Hogwarts."

"Okay!" he told me, giving me a wide grin, as he got to his feet, with wrappers spilling onto the ground.

* * *

**Neville's POV**

I plopped myself down in one of the armchairs, and leaned back. I had been near silent since I had figured out my feelings towards Angela. When she realized that she wasn't going to get a word out of me, she led us into our common room.

Angie sat down on the arm of the chair, and folded her legs as she looked down at me with concern. I could practically see the gears in her mind trying to figure out what my problem was, and failing to do so.

The reason why they were failing was because there was one small thing-I didn't have a problem. I had just found out that I was in love with the strangest, most beautiful, and one of the most intelligent student of all of Gryffindor, and the best part was that she possibly loved me back.

Possibly.

"Hey, Neville!" Fred threw an arm around my shoulders, and I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Would you mind doing us a favor?" George asked, leaning on his twin.

"What kind of favor…?" I questioned hesitantly, remembering how they originally planned on making me give Umbridge some sort of prank.

"Oh, nothing, we just…want you to give a certain cauldron to Snape," Fred told me with an innocent smile on his lips. I shrugged. "Sure."

Angela slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded, rubbing the spot.

"It's Fred and George, it's going to be a prank!" she pointed accusingly at the ginger twins. I thought over this for a second, then agreed. "True…never mind, guys."

"Dammit…" Fred muttered, and George sighed. "Great, she's letting him borrow her brain…"

I looked at my lap, with a feeling that my cheeks were flushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela open her mouth to protest, when a familiar female voice said, "Fred, George, I need your help!"

I looked up to see Rebecca dragging Goyle inside, and heading straight for the Weasley twins. The gingers glanced back, but waited for her to come to their side, and push Goyle into a chair.

"Hello!" Goyle greeted, grinning at Angela. She smiled, and waved, but then turned to her twin. "Becca, I invited you here, not the entire house of Slytherin!"

"I know, I know, and believe me, I'm not bringing that bitch Pansy here!" Rebecca hissed out the mention of the other Slytherin girl, before she dug into her pocket, and took out a piece of candy, wrapped in red foil. "Okay, I know this looks like Candy, but it's not, so what is it?"

George took it out of the Slytherin girl's grasp, unwrapped it, and smelled it. He quickly held it at arms length, coughing violently, before handing it to Fred. The other ginger also sniffed it, and quickly gave it back to Rebecca. I sniffed the air, and a faint, foul sent came to my nose. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the smell. "What _is_ that?"

"Trollfier," Fred and George said with disgust, and George explained, "It's a drug that makes whoever eats them incredibly stupid, and stoned for a while."

"Is there a way to get rid of the affects?" Angela asked, casting a side-ways glance at Goyle, who was still smiling at her.

"Yeah, there is." the Weasley twins nodded, both taking out their wands, an pointing them at Goyle. The Slytherin student looked up, and apparently, he was too stoned to even look scared.

"I would say sorry, but I've been wanting to hurt you for some time now!" Fred told him, before both of them exclaimed, "Troficio!"

Goyle slammed backwards, causing the chair to catapult across the room, slamming into a near by wall. Goyle fell out of the chair, which fell on top of him. All five of us covered our mouths from laughing out loud.

Goyle shoved the armchair off his back, and managed to get to his feet. He looked dazed for a few seconds, before he shook his head. "That little git…I'm going to get payback on that bloody bastard if it's the last thing I do!" he seethed, looking fiercely around the room. "Where's Vincent?" he demanded, whirling to face Rebecca, who was staring at him in shock.

"You can speak in full sentences!" she exclaimed after a moment of awed silence. Goyle crossed his arms, and glared at her. "Yes, of course I can. Now where is that bloody git Vincent?"

"Who's Vincent?" I asked, looking expectantly at Angela, who shrugged, and turned to her sister for an answer.

"Vincent is Crabbe's first name," Rebecca informed us, before looking at her classmate again. "Goyle, how long has he had you drugged?"

"Since I outsmarted him when we were five," he told us.

"When you were _five_?" Angela gave him a disbelieving look, and he nodded. "Yes, I was much more intelligent than him, so he gave me some of those…things!" Goyle pointed accusingly at the Trollfier in Becca's grasp.

Just then, the common door room opened, and everyone turned to see Harry walk in, laughing with someone who no one expected-Draco.

The two boys had wide smiles on, and humor glinted in their eyes. I stared at them in disbelief. "Has the world gone to hell?" I demanded, turning to Angela, who was nodding in approval.

"Oh, hey, Goyle, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked once he caught his breath.

"Finding something to kill Vincent with," Goyle informed them, and turned to Harry. "Potter, would you like to help me?"

"You can speak in full sentences!" both of the boys stated, pointing at him. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can, thank you for noticing. I can also _read_!" he spoke to them like he was talking to a dumb child.

"I did not know that…" Draco muttered, and I have to admit that I didn't, either.

* * *

Rebecca explained to her boyfriend about how Crabbe had been drugging Goyle since they were five, and apparently before they decided to go by their last names. Afterwards, we had to calm Gregory Goyle down, and made a semi-reasonable agreement with him: he can't kill Crabbe, but he could duel him, and cause some serious injury. Gregory smiled cruelly, before he went back to the Slytherin common room to arrange a battle with Vincent.

"Well…this was a strange day," Harry stated after a moment of silence. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Angela's POV**

During dinner, I sat between Ginny and Neville. So far, Ginny and I have been getting along quite nicely, even if she occasionally gave me a hard time about Neville and I. While we were eating, a question popped into my head, and I pointed a fork at the teenager in front of me: Harry Potter.

"You! Yes you! Teach me how to play Quidditch!"

Harry looked up, giving me a confused expression over my fork. "Why me?"

"Because you have talent playing, I like flying, and you're also in Gryffindor," I told him casually, still pointing the fork at him.

He sighed, and pushed the fork away from his face. "Fine, I'll teach you tomorrow, okay? After Crabbe's and Goyle's match, though."

"Absolutely!" I told him with a smirk, before I went to happily devour the pudding that appeared in front of me.

**A/N: I still do not own anything except for Angela and Rebecca**


	6. Joining

**A/N: I seriously forgot I uploaded this story xD Anyways, here's the next chapter and the song this time is "Beautiful Freak" by the Eals and the song is supposed to be in Neville's point of view. Please review and tell me what you think! And don't forget to subscribe and favorite!**

Chapter 6

Joining

I woke up to the sound of rain on the windows the following morning. I sat up with a smile on my face, as I stretched my arms behind me. Even though I was going to miss Crabbe getting his ass kicked, I was strangely in a good mood. I was going to go to Hogsmeade today for a meeting about Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was probably going to fun. Although I was a little disappointed by the fact that Harry still didn't fully trust Rebecca and Draco, I was glad that they were actually talking in a friendly manor towards each other.

I jumped out of bed, and got dressed in warm clothing before I skipped down the stairs, and into the common room. There, Fred and George were discussing something with their heads ducked together, Hermione was reading a spell book while moving her writing quill as if it was her wand, Harry was staring nervously at the fire, and Ron was still half asleep on the couch next to Hermione. Ginny was sitting next to Neville, talking to him about something, and occasionally giggling. I frowned at that, before I went over to investigate, putting on a some-what forced smile. "Good morning you two!"

They both turned around to look suspiciously at me, and Neville's cheeks turned pink. "M-morning!"

"What cha' two talking about?" I asked sweetly, swinging on the balls of my feet.

"The meeting today," Ginny told me quickly, returning the smile. She got to her feet, and gestured for me to sit down. I obliged, and watched her wink at Neville in an impish way before she skipped off to go see what Fred and George were talking about.

"I wish we could see Crabbe and Goyle's fight today," I told him, forcing myself to forget about Ginny. They were just being friendly…Ginny wouldn't do that to me.

Would she…?

"Yeah," Neville nodded in agreement. Neville glanced over at where Fred and George were, and smirked. "Look, it's Angelina."

I turned around to see an attractive black girl standing beside Fred. The Weasley teen looked up, and pecked her on the cheek before he went back to what he was doing.

"She's hot," I commented, smirking. Neville gave me a surprised look. "What?"

"She hot," I repeated casually.

"You do realize that she's dating Fred, and is straight…right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Does it _look _like I care?"

Neville slowly shook his head. "No…"

I got to my feet. "I think I'll talk to Luna before everyone leaves for Hogsmeade. You can come if you like."

I attempted to walk away, but Neville grabbed my wrist. "Angel, we're leaving soon, and Luna is also coming. Let's just wait, and you can talk to her on the way there."

I frowned, but found logic in his words so I sat back down. I put my hood up, glared at him. "You shall follow Voldemort's rule! Muhaha!" I told him, making a purposely dreadful attempt at impersonating a Death Eater. Neville tried to hide a smile.

I took off my hood, and grinned widely as I took out my wand. "I am Voldemort. You show bravery beyond anyone else here, join me, and we shall _rule the world_!" I raised my voice at the last part, and began to laugh manically.

As everyone in the common turned to face us, Neville began to look away. I made gestures with my hand for him to go along with it. He stared at me for a few seconds, before he took out his wand. "I'll join you well hell freezes over!" with that, he poked my forehead with his wand.

"Oh, no!" with that, I theatrically fell back, hitting the ground.

Almost everyone stared Neville, but a few people looked where I was on the ground.

I glared at them. "I'm dead, go congratulate the hero!"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks, before they both rushed over to start exclaiming random things about subjects such as his bravery, talent, and strangely, his looks. Other girls rushed over to do the same, and some of the guys joined to talk about how brave he was.

I got to my feet, and smiled in approval, as I put the chair back. By the time that Professor McGonagall came in to tell us it's time to go to Hogsmeade, Neville was well beyond scarlet.

* * *

Neville and I sat down next to each other, as other people filled into Hog's Head. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting in the front of the room, all of which looked nervous at the amount of people coming inside. No one talked, because we all seemed to expect them to start at any moment.

Once everyone came inside, Hermione drew in a deep breath, seeing that the other two weren't going to start. She took a step closer, and began, "Umm…Hi. So, you all know why we're here: we need a teacher." she thought about it for a second, then added, "A _proper _teacher. One who has had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

"Why?" Zacharias asked.

"Why? Because Who-Know-Who is back, you tosspot!" Ron growled from where he was sitting on the ground.

"So he says," Zacharias muttered, glancing meaningfully at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says!" Hermione added.

"Dumbledore says because he says. The point is: where is the proof?" Robert.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," a random Ravenclaw student stated. I glanced over to see that it was Michael Corner, Ginny's boyfriend.

Harry sighed, as he got to his feet. "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're all here, you might as well clear out now." then he turned, and whispered, "Come on Hermione, let's go. They're looking at me like I'm some sort of freak."

"You can't!" she hissed back, when Luna spoke up, "Is it true that you can produce a patronus charm?"

A few people turned towards her, and I gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Hermione answered for Harry, glancing at him. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"A-and he killed a basilisk!" Neville added, only stuttering a little. "W-with a sword, in Dumbledore's office!"

I gave him a encouraging smile.

"It's true!" Ginny agreed.

"Third year he fought about a hundred dementors at once," Ron quickly added.

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione told them.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck." Harry drew in a breath before he continued, "I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and always had help-"

"He's just being modest!" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm not being modest, Hermione, I'm not." he turned back to us, and I couldn't help but yell, "Yes you are!"

He glared at me for a second, before he continued, "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can always just try again tomorrow. But out there…when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like." with that said, he sat back down, looking at his hands.

"You're right, Harry, we don't." Hermione also sat down to look at him, then she turned to face us. "That's why we need your help. Because if we have any chance at facing…Voldemort…"

"It really is bad, isn't it?" Colin inquired. Harry glanced up at him, and nodded.

Everyone looked around, waiting for the first person, as Ron pushed forward a sheet of paper and quill.

Neville and I exchanged looks, before we both got up. Neville signed first, then I did.

* * *

As we all left Hogsmead, Harry and the others started to discuss where we should hold our meetings for the group.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out," Harry informed us.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny suggested.

"Too small."

"Forbidden Forest?" this came from Hermione.

"Bloody, no!" Ron quickly shook his head, and I notice that he shivered in fear.

"What happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny questioned.

"Who cares?" Hermione questioned with a smirk. "I mean, it's sorta exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron demanded.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today!" Hermione stated with satisfaction.

Hmm? What would that be? Zacharias got his asshole ways shot down?

"What's that?" Potter asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off of you, could she?" with that, she walked ahead, and the corner of Harry's lip twitched.

Ah, so that's what she was talking about…

"Hey, Angel?" Neville whispered to me, and I turned to face him. "Yes?"

"How about you and I look around here?" he asked, and I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Neville led the way towards a little pink shop, with a blush on his cheeks the entire time. I didn't argue, as he walked inside, but I did stop in my tracks as I saw what was inside. Everything was so…_prissy_!

"Ah-huh, no way!" I quickly shook my head, taking a few steps back. There were couples everywhere, doing things from chatting to snogging. It was a _couples_ place. I looked up to see the name. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. It was written in curly letters that reminded me of Professor Umbridge's handwriting.

"Yeah, I don't blame you…" Neville gave me a nervous smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, there's a Herbology shop over there, let's go," I told him, gesturing towards one of the shops we past. His eyes lit up. "Sure!"

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"Master." Draco knelt on the cold, black tiled floor in front of the pale man with snake-like features. He looked back at me, and signaled for me to do the same. I gritted my teeth, but obliged. I hated showing weakness, and kneeling was one major way of saying that you could die if you didn't.

Voldemort's reptilian eyes turned their gaze to me. "Who is this?"

"I am Rebecca Henderson," I informed him as Draco opened his mouth. The Malfoy boy looked a little panicked for a second, so he quickly added, "She's a pure blood, sir, and is willing to work with us."

He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named nodded at Draco without taking his gaze off of me. "Are you a strong witch?"

"One of the best in my classes," I told him coolly.

"Arise, Henderson," Voldemort ordered, and I got to my feet. He looked me in the eyes, with an expression that showed that he was sizing me up. "Come to me, arm out," he finally instructed after a long pause. Draco sighed in relief.

I strolled over to him, rolling up my sleeve as I did so. Once I was a foot away from his throne, I held my arm out to him. He withdrew his wand, and gently touched the soft under-skin of my arm. As he added pressure, pain shot through me. I clenched my muscles, but didn't do anything that could of shown weakness as black ink swirled out of the tip of his wand, and began to form the Dark Mark.

Once the skull took its form, he removed his wand, and gave me a cruel, welcoming smile. "Congratulations, you're now a Death Eater."

Oh, bloody joy… "Thank you, _master_."

Voldemort gave Draco a meaningful look. "She took this a lot better than you did."

Draco looked up at him, and simply nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Get to your feet, Malfoy. Show the new member around!" he commanded, and Draco scurried to his feet. "Come on, Becca."

* * *

**Angela's POV**

As Neville looked around the Herbology shop with fixed fascination, my mind wandered off. After a while, a question formed in my mind. "Hey, Neville?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at me from a squatting positing on the ground where he was looking for a care book for his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Why wasn't Rebecca at the meeting?" I asked, as I sat down next to him.

"Harry isn't fond of Slytherins, and neither are Ron or Hermione, so they didn't invite any," he told me, brushing some of his hair out his face.

"Oh," I muttered, leaning my head against one of the shelves. Neville gave me an apologetic smile although we both knew there was nothing that either of us could do about it.

After a moment, he went back to searching for a care book. I looked at the titles of the books absently, not really paying them much attention. "I have another question."

"What would that be?" he inquired, looking at me again. "What is this group's official title?"

"I…I don't know," he admitted, shrugging. I nodded, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Neville picked a book, examined the price, and stood up. He held out his hand to help me to my feet, and I accepted. "Come on, Angie, let's do something more eventful."

"Yes, please!" I automatically perked up at the thought, and he noticed it. Neville smiled, and pecked me on the cheek. "Just let me pay for this, and we'll go."

"Or we can steal it!" I suggested, only half kidding. Neville quickly shook his head. "No."

"You're no fun," I told him, ruffling his hair.

* * *

We basically just wondered around, going into random stores, and talking to people we knew. I bumped into Luna, so she joined Neville and I in our fruitless attempt to find something interesting. Eventually, all four of us just went back to Hogwarts, due to the strange lack of excitement at Hogs Mead. I led them to the courtyard, since it was a nice day excluding the fact that it was winter.

We got there in time to see Snape and McGonagall dragging Crabbe and Goyle into the castle, with Goyle shooting Crabbe a deadly glare.

"Dammit! We missed the fight!" I muttered under my breath.

"Ang…you're so…strange." Neville just shook his head, as the corner of his lips twitched into a smile. I smirked, before ruffling his hair. "I know!"

"My father says everyone calls the sane people mad," Luna stated absently.

"I don't want to be sane! That's boring!" I made a disgusted look, and she smiled.

Neville pretended to be offended. "What's wrong with sane people? Not everyone has to be mad!"

"You're not sane!" I informed him.

"Yes I am!"

"If you were sane then I wouldn't like you," I told him bluntly, as I looped my arm through his.

"Well that's depressing," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Sorry." I shrugged, not really seeing anything wrong with this.

"Angela!"

I turned around to see Harry running towards me, and it was then that I remembered that we were supposed to practice Quidditch today.

"Hey," I greeted, as he stopped in front of me. I brushed a ringlet of my hair behind my ear, trying to get it out of my face.

"We're still practicing for Quidditch today, right?" he inquired, and I nodded. "Ye_p_."

"C-can I come?" Neville asked, looking from Harry to me. As Harry opened his mouth to answer, I told him, "Of course you can!" I turned to the other male, daring him to argue.

He didn't.

"And Luna, right?"

Harry sighed, and nodded. "Fine."

I smiled in approval, before I turned around to beckon for the other two to follow us.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"This is the conference room," Draco informed me, sweeping his hand to gesture at the said room. There was a large table in the center, with an eerie chandelier hanging over it.

"Amazing," I lied, feinting interest. Someone snorted behind me. I turned around to see a handsome teenager, only a year or so older than me, standing near us. He had curly black hair, almond shaped blue eyes that had a slightly insane look to them. He was tall, and had attractive facial features.

"Lying isn't good, you know," he informed me coolly, looking absently at the chandelier. "I guess that means that you're a Death Eater."

"In training," I corrected, turning my attention back to the room.

"Rolf."

"Hmm?"

He came to stand on my other side. "My name is Rolf. What's your's?"

"Rebecca Henderson. Pure blood if that is your next question," I told him, giving Draco a questioning look that simply told him to explain.

"Siblings?"

"Angela, my twin sister."

"You go to Hogwarts." this was more of a statement than a question. I nodded anyway. "Yes.

"What's your house?" he asked. I sighed in annoyance, and finally gave the male my full attention. "Slytherin, but Angela is in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" his voice seemed slightly amused, as the corner of his lips twitched, and he shook his head a fraction of an inch. "That's right, and there is nothing wrong with that, got it?"

"I never said there was anything wrong with Gryffindors. Just don't mention them around my mother, and you might be able to survive here." with that, he walked away, not even bothering with formal partings.

"His mother…?" I looked to Draco. "Who's his mother?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Draco told me plainly.

"What about his father. Who's he?" I inquired, staring off at where he hand walked away.

"He hasn't told anyone, and if you ask Bellatrix, she'll jinx your ass. Literally."

"Oh, that seems lovely," I stated, sarcasm heavy in my voice. Suddenly, Draco grabbed me by the shoulders. "Becca, you have to promise me something."

"What?" I asked, startled by his sudden grasp on me. He locked gazes with me as he spoke. "You can't tell anyone about this!"

"I wasn't planning on it!" I told him, only slightly lying. He gave me a stern look. "Not even Angela!"

"Not…Angel?" I echoed, and he shook his head. "Not Angel."

I stared at him, thinking about my twin. Only on rare occasions have I kept something from her, and none of those things were important. But this…this was me joining a secrete society that was plotting against not only the Ministry of Magic, but the world itself. The word found its way to my lips by itself, before I had completely made up my mind. "F-fine."

* * *

**Neville's POV**

Now I may not be an expert at Quidditch or anything, but even I could tell that Angela was fantastic at it. Harry showed her how to do all of the jobs, including his own-Seeker. Angela closed her eyes for a minute, while the snitch flew around, before she began to search for it. Harry typically took half an hour or more.

She found and caught it in twenty minutes.

As Angela began to land, Luna and I rushed over to congratulate her. Whilst doing so, I made a mental note to pay more attention to Quidditch so that I would know more about her apparent new interest.

"Was that your first try at Quidditch?" Harry asked, landing next to her. Angela nodded, brushing some of her access hair away from her face. "Yeah."

"You're brilliant!" I exclaimed, and a grin lit up her face. She opened her mouth to say something, when a familiar female voice stated from behind us, "What's going on?"

"Becca!" Angel exclaimed, smiling at her. "I just tried Quidditch!"

"Draco told me that he'll teach me next week," she stated absently, giving her twin a semi forced smile. Both of us noticed, and Angela's grin wavered. I frowned.

"That's great!" Angela exclaimed, dismounting the broom. Harry took it away from her without hesitation, and walked off, probably to put the spare away.

"Yeah." Rebecca nodded. She glanced back. "I gotta go, talk to you later."

"Okay…" Angie muttered, taking a seat next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I stiffened. Luna patted her shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry. She probably is just having problems with Wrackspurts."

"What are Wrackspurts?" Angela asked, glancing at the other blond.

"They're invisible creatures that float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy," she explained dreamily.

Angela smiled a little. "Oh dear…I think I have those."

"Don't worry, they normally get out on their own," she told me nonchalantly.

Angela threw her arms around Luna. "Thanks, Loony."

Now I have seen Luna get offended by this nickname, but all she did this time was smile, and hug her back. "Anytime, Angel."

Angela glanced back at me, before throwing an arm around my neck, and pulling me into the now-group hug.

Angela suddenly jumped back, causing Luna and I to bump heads. "The common room!" she exclaimed as if that was supposed to make any sense. I looked up at her, rubbing my forehead. "What…?"

"Luna hasn't seen our common room yet!" she stated, grabbing Luna's hand, and pulling her to her feet before doing the same with me.

"That's true," Loony agreed.

"Angel, we haven't seen her common room, either," I reminded her. She dismissed that with her hand. "We need something to do later on in the week, don't we?"

"I guess." I shrugged, not really sure what to do other than agree with her.

"Well come on, then!" Angela rushed off, leaving Luna and I behind. The Ravenclaw girl and I exchanged looks, before running to catch up with the rambunctious female.

On our way towards the tower, we were stopped by Professor Umbridge.

She _tsked_ at us. "Running in the hallway, hmm? Twenty points from Gryffindor and ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Yes ma'am," Angela muttered, smiling politely.

"Now run along, you three," Umbridge instructed, when Angela raised her hand although she wasn't in class.

"Umm…yes?" the Professor looked fully confused.

"You just told us to run along, although we got into trouble for running in the hallways. I'm getting some serious mixed signals here, ma'am!"

Umbridge narrowed her beady eyes at the innocent-looking blond. "Talk back to me again, and it's detention, got it? Now, go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Angela bowed, before she walked away, with Luna and I following close behind. Once we climbed up to the common room, we saw Hermione sewing. Now if you asked me what she was sewing, I honestly couldn't tell you.

"Umm…hey…Hermione," Angela greeted, also noticing whatever Hermione was doing. "Are you making a thneed?"

"A what?" I asked, and she turned around to give me a disbelieving look. "A thneed? From 'The Lorax'? Dr. Seuss…?"

"The Wizarding World has their own story books, Angela," Hermione explained, holding up her knitting. "And this is a hat."

"A…hat…?" I echoed, and she nodded. "I'm making them to free the house elves."

"I think they might like it here, Hermione," Angela informed her gently, as if she was breaking the news of divorce to a small child.

Hermione huffed, as Ron yelled, "Told you so!"

"Be quiet Ronald! They just don't know they want freedom because they've never had it!" she shouted back, before furiously knitting.

"Um…okay then…" Angela took a few cautious steps back, as Ron and Hermione continued to scream at each other across the room. "Umm…this is our common room. Make yourself comfortable!"

Luna smiled, as she looked around the room. "Pretty." Angela put an arm around the other blond. "Thanks. This is what we call home."

I smiled, as Angela and I glanced at each other. This was our home. Even with Umbridge patrolling the hallways, and Snape down in the dungeons. Hogwarts was still the only place where I could actually be accepted, no matter how many problems I had, or how close to a Squib I was.


End file.
